1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and, more specifically, to an improved in-ceiling lighting fixture.
2. Prior Art
Recessed lighting fixtures are well known in prior art. However, such fixtures have been visually obtrusive in that all or some portion of the fixture falls below the ceiling line and disrupts the plane of the ceiling. Recently, low voltage halogen lights have become more popular because they are brighter and consume less energy. This has led to a need for further improvements in recessed lighting fixture design.
For aesthetic reasons, an in-ceiling light fixture is normally at least partially recessed into the planar surface of the ceiling. An opening is cut into the ceiling to illuminate the area beneath the light fixture. The fixture is generally mounted into the ceiling such that the bottom of the fixture (that part closest to the floor when installed) does not extend beyond the plane of the ceiling. Because the opening in the ceiling does not generally have a finished appearance, a trim or bezel is generally installed in the opening to enhance its appearance and conceal the cut out. Historically, the trim piece has been below the planar surface of the ceiling, visually diminishing the aesthetics of the ceiling. The same situation exists with wall mounted recessed lighting.
Another problem arising from the fixtures of prior art is that they could not accommodate differing thickness in ceiling materials. Ceiling panels are constructed in varying thicknesses and the trim/bezel must accommodate the multiple sizes of the ceiling material that are currently available in the market. Formerly, this required the manufacture and use of multiple sized trim kits and increased the costs of storage, materials and labor in installing recessed lighting.
Additionally, the light within the fixture must be properly aimed to achieve the desired design and aesthetic effect. In prior art fixtures, this is difficult and time-consuming. In prior art fixtures, aiming the light typically requires the user to first turn on the light to see where it is initially aimed, then turn off the light to let it cool down (as is required with halogen lighting), then adjust the aim of the light and then turn it on again to see where it is aimed after the adjustment. The process must be repeated until the light is aimed at the desired location. Thus, in the prior art, lights have been difficult to aim without generally requiring several iterations of aiming and adjusting the light, with a cool-down period between each of the several iterations.
Additionally, light bulbs of prior art fixtures have been difficult to replace without removing at least part of the fixture. Moreover, after such light bulb replacement, the aim of the light is often altered and requires re-adjustment and re-aiming.
Therefore, what is needed is an in-ceiling or recessed lighting fixture that is easy to install and use, permits ready adjustment of the aim of the light, and facilitates light bulb replacement without requiring re-aiming of the light.